Home for Christmas
by DreamerGirl2000
Summary: Annabeth is coming to visit Percy for Christmas and Percy is convinced that everything will be perfect. Will Percy's perfect Christmas be ruined? Or will things run smoothly for once? Sorry, but I suck at summaries, so you will have to read to find out more. Based on the Christmas after TLO.
1. Home

Coming home for Christmas

A Percabeth Story

**A/N: Hey Guys,**

**My first Percabeth Story, my first PJO story too, actually. And I'd like to remind you that I hold no rights to the PJO series or characters, all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan and Rick Riordan only. The only rights I hold are to the plot of this story and the other stories I write. **

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl x**

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV:

I was excited to leave San Francisco, not because I would be getting away from my Stepmom or My Dad or Bobby and Matthew, not because I was getting out of going on a cruise around the Mediterranean- a danger zone for demi-gods- but because I was going to spend Christmas with my boyfriend, Percy and his mom and stepdad, Sally and Paul. I knew Percy wouldn't let it be anything but great, so why did I feel as if something bad was about to happen?

When my dad drove me to the airport, I could feel the nerves and excitement building up in my stomach, I wasn't sure why I was nervous, I went on quests and fought alongside Percy all of the time, but this was different, what if something had happened since September and he didn't like me anymore? What if he had found a new girlfriend? I had been neglecting his texts a bit. Maybe he got bored. He was texting me less lately, come to think of it… _Stop, _I ordered myself, _He still likes you. _By the time I had gotten on the plane, I was convinced he had invited me to New York to break up with me and then I would have to spend another Christmas at Camp Half-Blood with Clarisse. But then I got a text that put mind at ease. Obviously, it was from Percy, _Hey Wise Girl, I can't wait to see you later. We have six hours and we will be able to see each other. Seaweed Brain xx_

I missed him so much. I wish I could see him sooner. His text reminded me that I had only been on my plane about 30 minutes. It wouldn't take me long to get to Percy, though. I just concentrated on how cute it was that he signed his texts with my nickname for him. The name I gave him when we were twelve. I can't believe I've known him for that long, and he still can't think of a better comeback for Seaweed Brain than Wise Girl, or Owl Girl.

Six hours later I arrived at New York, I waded through the airport crowd, dragging my bags behind me, when I reached an empty space, I peered around looking for Percy, but I didn't find him, I couldn't see him anywhere. _Oh no! _I thought, _He's stood me up! How could he be so mean to invite me here and then to leave me? _But then I felt strong arms wrap around my waist I turned to have my vision filled with his sea-green eyes, by this time I'd forgotten about my irrational fears and I'd also forgotten how green his eyes were until now, that my vision was filled with them. I couldn't believe I was finally here, that _he _was finally here. I couldn't help myself, I turned - wrapped my arms around his neck, as he adjusted his around my waist – and kissed him. I had missed him so much. I could have stayed like that forever, but I caught sight of Sally and Paul. Sally standing semi-awkwardly, but also looking as though she was dying to give me a hug, and Paul winking at Percy, looking thoroughly amused. Percy and I pulled apart, and I was trying to figure out whose cheeks were redder, mine or Percy's. Then Sally saved us from further embarrassment by walking swiftly over to me and took Percy and I in a giant hug. I felt at home, so at ease. Paul stood the way he did before, still looking at us, amused, as though he was stifling laughter. He just walked over, shook my hand and looked into my eyes, his own eyes sparkling with amusement. I just smiled and refused to break the eye contact. I stood and stared at him, my battlefield reflexes kicking in. He finally broke the eye contact and Percy grabbed my hand and began towing me to the car. We climbed in the back of Paul's new Prius- since his old one was caved in by Blackjack, Percy's Pegasus, just after Rachael Dare had kissed Percy, but that was before he was m boyfriend, it didn't stop me from being jealous though, when Percy told me a while ago- and Sally and Paul got into the front. We drove to their apartment, me talking and Percy listening, Sally and Paul staying silent for the most of the ride. When we arrived at the building, Percy offered to get my bag, but I just glared at him and shouldered it, and to prove a point, I picked up an extra bag and carried it upstairs, it was heavy, but I managed, when I reached their apartment, Percy just gave me a look of surprise and slight irritation and unlocked the door. When we reached inside and I got to the room that would be mine for the next few weeks. When I dropped my bags on the floor and slumped on my bed, Percy came and sat next to me and said "Why will you never let me get your bags, Annabeth? I could have helped you, you look exhausted."

"I'm fine." I snapped, "I don't need help, I survived, alone for at least a month before Luke and Thalia found me. I can cope with carrying a few bags up a flight of stairs." She sounded really irritated. "I'm sorry," she sighed, "you're right, I'm exhausted, Percy. I didn't mean to be irritated with you. I just need some sleep, do you mind me sleeping for an hour?"

"Course I will, Babe. I'll be back in about an hour to check on you. I'm going to go and tell my mom and Paul that you'll be asleep for a while." He kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the room. I snuggled down into the bed sheets and I couldn't get asleep, after about 15 minutes of trying unsuccessfully to sleep, I shouted to Percy. He came running in, concern written all over his face "What's up?" he panted, I felt stupid now, calling my boyfriend to my room and worrying him, just because I couldn't sleep, I was probably just overtired. "It doesn't matter, just go back to your mom and Paul, I'll be in, in a minute." I said.

"No, something was up, or you wouldn't have called me." He replied, damn, he knew me too well. "You never call or ask for help," he continued, sitting down, "So what's up?"

"I couldn't sleep," I mumbled, feeling silly.

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed," he answered, "I missed you anyway." He added, holding my eyes.

"I'll be fine," I said to him, "go back into your mom and Paul and give me half an hour to try and get to sleep, then ten minutes to get ready."

"Okay, are you sure you're okay? Actually, I know what you need. Come with me." He said, standing up and grabbing my hand.  
"I know what I need, I need sleep." I whined, sounding like a five year old.

"I know, but I can solve the no sleeping problem, I think." He answered, tugging on my hand again, he pulled me up and dragged me across the landing in the apartment. "Percy? Where are we going?" I asked.

"My room." He answered, opening a door and pulling me inside. I instantly felt calmer, I could smell Percy all over the room, a light salt water smell. You could smell it in the main rooms of the apartment as well, but not as strongly as you could in here. I walked over to the bed and laid down. Looking up at Percy, "Just come in here whenever you can't sleep," he whispered, kissed my forehead and tucked me in. He then walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Percy's POV:

I closed the door quietly, walked across the room and slumped down on the couch. I was tired, so I had no idea how badly she felt. She had travelled a lot today, and she expected herself to just get here and be fine to go out. She tries to push herself so hard, it pains me. Even at camp, she pushes herself to the maximum she can take, if she continues to do it any longer, I don't know what will happen, she will be exhausted, though. I'm going to have a chat with her when she wakes up, check she's okay, tell her she can't continue to push herself the way she does, otherwise she is going to seriously hurt herself. _I'll speak to her when she wakes up, _I told myself, _and in the meantime I'll sleep. _

(Still Percy's POV:)

I woke up on the couch, sweating and shaking, I'd dreamt that Annabeth was hurt, I was trying to fight for her, but I was unsuccessful, they took her. It was irrational and stupid to think anything had happened to her in real life, but I crept into my room to check anyway, I had a horrible feeling that she was not there. I slowly approached my room, afraid incase I find my bed empty and no Annabeth, but at the same time curious in case she is hurt, and feeling ridiculous for letting a dream make me feel this way. As I got into my room, I peered around the door, to check if she was okay, and through the dull light shining through the curtains I found my bed empty, it had been slept in, you could see the imprint of her body still there, her body, however, remained to be found, I searched my room, in case she had played some sick prank on me, but I found nothing. I was panicking now. Annabeth was gone…

My girlfriend was gone…

Where is she? I have to find her. Something might have happened to her…

**A/N: Dramatic ending, huh? Review what you think. Flames accepted, Tips welcomed. Like it? Hate it? Please Review it?**

**Don't worry, you'll find out about Annabeth soon. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl x**


	2. Does she love me?

Coming home for Christmas.

Chapter 2

**N/A: Hey Guys, **

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows. I'm sorry if the characters come across a little OOC. But I'm doing my best with writing them. Also, I've been informed that Percy wouldn't say 'Babe' so does anyone else have any ideas of what he would call Annabeth? And can I once again remind you that all rights are reserved to Rick Riordan for the PJO series and characters in this series. Again, I hold _no _rights to the PJO series or any of the characters in it. The only rights I hold are to the plot of this story.**

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl x**

**P.S What will happen to Annabeth. Ooh, read on to find out!**

(Still Percy's POV:)

I still couldn't find Annabeth, I would have heard her pass me on the couch, wouldn't I? But I would have been more likely to have heard her if she had passed me whilst struggling. Annabeth wasn't usually a suffer in silence type. But she might be if I were in trouble… No, scrap that, if she couldn't handle them, she would have at least screamed, and nothing woke me up like one of Annabeth's screams. Trust me, I've been on enough quests with her to know her scream. I've seen enough spiders with her, too….

_Enough about spiders, _I scolded myself, _Focus on finding Annabeth!_

And so I did.

Annabeth's POV:

Ugh, I was so tired. Where was I again? Oh, Gods, I didn't know. How could I be so foolish as to go out in New York, where I hadn't been since last time I visited Olympus, and I had always had Percy close to me when travelling around here. But where was he? Ugh! I needed Percy! I didn't know where to go, and I could something moving toward me in my peripheral vision, my battle reflexes were still intact, I turned swiftly, hand on my knife, just in case I had to fight, but it was just a kid in fancy dress. So, I continued walking, but I didn't remember what I had come out for. Was it fresh air? I think it was. I feel bad now though, I hope Percy is still asleep so he doesn't worry. I looked around me and found a trustworthy-looking person, "Excuse me?" I walked up to a youngish man and asked him the direction of Percy's apartment address. They gave me the directions and I thanked them and set off to Percy's apartment, hoping with everything in me that Percy was still asleep. I found out, however, that I was hoping in vain, because when I was about halfway to Percy's street, I bumped into Percy. He looked up, his eyes red-rimmed, he looked at me at first, not acknowledging me, but then he looked again, grabbed me by the upper-arms and shook me- I was surprised, this was the roughest he'd ever been with me, apart from in camp games, but we're both extremely competitive and we need to train right, so I expect it then, this, however, I was not expecting- but then he pulled me in for a hug and held me for one of those unaccountable moments, "Where have you been?" He whispered, roughly, yet softly. Yep, he'd definitely been crying. "I came out for some fresh air," I whispered back, although I didn't understand why we were whispering.

"Annabeth," He started seriously, "Never do that to me again, you worried me, I thought something had gotten to you, I, well I had a horrible dream that you had been taken and there was nothing I could do about it, and you know about demi-god dreams! Then I checked, your- well, my- our room and you were gone. Do you know how much you scared me? I thought you were gone!" I detached myself from him, keeping hold of his left hand and said "Percy, did you really think that I'd let anything hurt me? Or you?"

"I was scared you wouldn't be able to handle it." He hung his head as though the thought scared him. I raised an eyebrow, "Percy, when was the last time I couldn't handle a monster?" I asked, eyebrow still raised, he shrugged, then smiled at him, I beamed back and we walked to his apartment, where we sat on the couch and talked about his dream, I knew from experience how horrible those dreams were.

After a while, Percy went to take a shower, leaving me to think things over and wait for Sally and Paul to come back from the supermarket. I was thinking about how my mom was going to react when I told her about Percy and I dating. I'm sure she already knew, but I still had to formally announce it to her. Thinking about how my mom – Athena – and Percy's dad – Poseidon – would react to this, even my dad, brought a song that had recently come out by One Direction (a boyband I sort of like, Percy doesn't get it apparently) (**A/N: Yeah, I love 1D :D) **

How did it go? Oh yeah,

_People say we shouldn't be together, _

_We're too young to know about forever,_

_But I say they don't know what they're talk, talk, talkin' about._

…_._

_They don't know about the things we do,_

_They don't know about the I love you;s,_

_But I bet you if they only knew,_

_They would just be jealous of us,_

_They don't know about the up all nights,_

_They don't know I've waited all my life,_

_Just to find a love that feels this right. _

That song pretty much summed up my feelings about Percy right now. I knew that if I told an adult I was feeling this for him, they wouldn't believe me, but I was, I just wondered if he felt the same for me. I had a habit of doing this, relating my feelings to songs I'd recently heard. I wonder if Percy did that too?

Well my idle thoughts were answered – sort of – because Percy came back from his shower, humming the song to 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, another song that summed up my thoughts at this time, it was one of my favourite songs, and I sang it that much, it probably rubbed off on Percy. It reminded me of our love, it's all about Romeo and Juliet characters, who loved each other, but were forbidden to see each other by their families. My father and Percy's mother didn't have a problem, but Athena and Poseidon did. They hated each other and didn't want Percy and I together, but what did they know? They were just stupid Gods. I heard distant thunder, _Well it's true, _I thought in the general direction of Olympus and the Sky. They seemed to leave me alone to my thoughts then. Percy came and sat next to me on the couch then, slung his arm casually around my shoulders and leaned in, as if to kiss me, but he seemed to change his mind because then last minute ducked his head and began to tickle me, Sally and Paul were back now and Sally had gone into the kitchen by now. A fully fledged tickle-war had broken out between Percy and I on the couch, we were both laughing and giggling so hysterically that Paul came in, shot us another amused look (God, did this man ever look anything but amused?) and walked out again, our faces were both bright shades of crimson. When Paul left, we continued laughing and then Percy cupped one hand around my cheek and leaned in, then he kissed me, the feel of his lips on mine eased all of the pain, the fear, the guilt and the anger I had been feeling the last few days and reduced it to after thoughts. I felt much better. As I pulled away, I could see we were both smiling and he pulled me into his chest and just held me, we stayed like that for an immeasurable moment, then the doorbell rang, Percy let out an exasperated sigh, and stood up to get the door, I followed him out and stood next to him as he opened the door to reveal Thalia, Nico and Grover. **(A/N: In my story, Thalia did not become a hunter). **Thalia and Nico were holding hands, I eyed them suspiciously and then moved out of the way so they could come into the apartment, they all crowded in together "Oh, well, come in," Percy muttered under his breath, I giggled slightly, causing Thalia to shoot me a strange look. I just ran up to her and hugged her, as Grover and Nico gave Percy those weird man-hug things they do. I hugged Grover and pecked him on the cheek, smiling at Percy as I did it again to Nico, Percy glared daggers, and Nico blushed.

Percy's POV:

I think Thalia and Nico are dating now, but I'm not sure. I'm sure Annabeth thought so, because she giggled and Thalia blushed. I walked over to Annabeth and put an arm around her as she pulled away from hugging Thalia a second time and wrapped, whilst pecking Thalia on the cheek. Annabeth leant on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear "you can not actually be jealous at that? They're dear friends." She smiled angelically at me and my jealousy and fears evaporated. "No," I whispered back, "I love you, and the most I can hope for is that you love me too."

"Of Course, I love you," I tapped him playfully on the side of the head and kissed his cheek. I then pulled away, putting my head on his shoulder instead. "What are you guys saying about us?" Nico asked playfully, faking suspicion. Annabeth gasped and said "We can't tell you that." Turning her head in mock ignorance. Thalia, Grover and I just laughed and played along. Just then my mom and Paul walked in, noticing that Grover, Nico and Thalia were here. My mom didn't look surprised, she walked over and gave them each a hug, "I didn't know you would get here so fast," she said, hugging each of them in turn.

"Well, if it was to see Annabeth, of course we could, we only get to see her in the summer." Thalia exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we miss her." Nico continued.

"What about me?" I groaned and pretended to take offense.

"Oh, yeah, but we see you all of the time, Perce," Grover laughed, "we're sick of you now."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." I mock laughed. I was still pretending to be offended. Annabeth just laughed and pecked me on the cheek. "How could anyone forget about you? You're too loud for anyone to forget," she whispered in my ear and laughed. She pecked my cheek once more and then left with Thalia to help my mom prepare some snacks for us.

When Thalia and Annabeth had left the room, Grover, Nico and I sat on the couch, waiting for them to come back in, we sat and caught up, and when Nico slipped to the bathroom, I leaned over to Grover and said "Do you think Annabeth loves me?"

"Of Course she does Perce!" He exclaimed, genuinely surprised. "How could you even think that she wouldn't be?"

"But how can you tell?" I asked. Grover tapped his head and laughed. I didn't catch on for about 2 minutes. "Satyr, Perce." Grover sighed. Gods, I'd only been away from camp for a few months and I was already forgetting things like Grover's ability to read emotions. Grover leaned in closer to me and whispered, "She loves you as much as you love her, Perce."

"Thanks G-man." I felt relieved. I had felt a bit insecure in case Annabeth didn't love me as much as I loved her. Now that I knew she did, though, I knew how much she loved me. I knew that I couldn't possibly measure how much I loved her. It was like measuring a really long piece of string. It was immeasurable and I felt so much better knowing that she loved me just as much. I wasn't left to my thoughts long though, because just then, Nico returned, and then we were called into the kitchen, "Boys!" I heard my mom's voice sound through the house, it was only then that I noticed Paul standing in the doorway, he'd overheard mine and Grover's entire conversation, and he smiled at me approvingly as I walked past him into the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Annabeth and Thalia sitting next to eachother, on Annabeth's other side was the place I usually occupied, I walked over and sat down next to her, she leaned her head on my shoulder. I watched Nico slide into the place next to Thalia, and Grover sat next to Nico, leaving Paul to sit next to me, and my mom to sit inbetween Paul and Grover. It was cramped at the table, but comfortable, I'd missed being able to sit with my friends like this, not that I was able to in camp, Annabeth had to sit with her brothers and sisters, Thalia and I both had to sit alone, occasionally with Grover or Nico dropping by to occupy one of the seats around us. Now Nico had his own cabin and table, though, so he had to sit alone whilst at camp too.

It felt comfortable with everyone I loved around me. The only person missing was Tyson, but Tyson was in the Cyclopes Forges, underwater, helping my Dad make weapons to use against enemies. I must admit, when I first found out about my Dad inviting Tyson to come and stay with him, I was a little jealous, I hadn't ever been invited to Dad's underwater Palace, but now I was fine with it, it was easier for Tyson, being with other Cyclopes.

We had not long finished eating and were all tidying up when we heard another knock at the door, _Tyson _I thought, but it couldn't be, because Tyson was down working under the sea with the other Cyclopes' and he couldn't possibly get time off, just to come visit for Christmas, it was only the 19th December yet, though, we still had 6 days.

I walked to get the door, Annabeth right behind me, I opened up the door, and standing behind it was a man in Bermuda shorts, a fisherman's hat and a coloured shirt and flip flops – my dad, Poseidon, and standing next to him, was a woman who looked just like Annabeth, with the same honey-blond hair and stormy grey eyes, I knew instantly it was Annabeth's mom, Athena….

**A/N: Hey Guys,**

**As I've said, I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC, but I'm writing them to the best of my ability. So, please, if you have any comments, review. Do you like it? Or hate it? Please, just review it.**

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl x**


	3. Oh My Gods

Coming Home for Christmas

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Guys, **

**I'm so sorry about the mix up. I updated two stories at the same time and they got mixed up. Here is the actual chapter I intended on updating for you. With Percy and Annabeth in it. **

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl xox**

**Percy's POV:**

Annabeth and I jumped away from eachother at the sight of our parents. We'd known that we'd have to tell them eventually but we hadn't thought much about it – Well, I hadn't – I smiled awkwardly and Athena glared back, she pushed past me into the apartment, grabbing the back of my shirt and dragging me after her. "Mother!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Athena, now there is no need for that, we simply came to talk" My Dad trailed off, seeming a little outraged, but Athena ignored both my Dad and Annabeth and continued dragging me over to a corner of the room where she spoke to me in a hushed tone, "Now, boy," - she shot a distasteful look my way – "I told you, last time you were on Olympus to stay away from my daughter, did I not?" I nodded, but with a sour look on my face, it was true, she had told me to stay away from Annabeth, but I couldn't, I loved her. "Now, I know you love each other," – another distasteful look – "But I think it will end badly, one of you will be hurt, most likely Annabeth."

"Athena," I interrupted, she glared at me.

"Names have power, boy,"

"Okay," I inwardly rolled my eyes, "Ma'am?" – she rolled her eyes, but then shrugged,– "I love your daughter, very much, and should this end badly – which I don't believe it will, I think I will be hurt much more than Annabeth." Athena shook her head

"Oh, young man, you don't see how much my daughter loves you? You must work, Percy Jackson and work hard, otherwise you shall be hurt. Every time you hurt my daughter, I will hurt you. That is not a threat, it is a promise." Was that Athena's way of giving Annabeth and I her blessing? I hope it was. Athena turned on her heel and walked back to where my Dad and girlfriend were standing. I walked over to Annabeth and took her hand. I thought I saw the ghost of a smile appear on my father's lips, but I wasn't sure, Annabeth saw it too, though, because she turned and beamed at me. I beamed back, Athena rolled her gray eyes. She reminded me instantly of Annabeth. But I brushed the thought away and thought deeper into how much I wanted Athena to allow Annabeth and I to be together. Annabeth seemed to be thinking the same thing as me, because she asked "Mother? What will happen to Percy and I?"

"Well, that is why we are her today, child." Poseidon started. "We wish you both well, but we are unsure whether this is in your best interests," he looked between us, "for either of you. We don't want you getting hurt." I felt Annabeth tense beside me, I rubbed circles into the back of her hand, attempting to soothe her. She was just staring off into space, I'd never seen her like this before, it was so out of character for her. Then she just exploded. "You don't care about _our _feelings, either of us! You just care about yourselves and this silly little rivalry you have going between you! We don't matter to you. I will stay with Percy," she looked to me unsure, "Unless you don't want me?"

"See, child? He is already clouding your logical thinking, he is all you care about right now. Children of Athena do not _fall in love. _You are a brain child. Child! You are a logical thinker and your love for him is clouding it! If you were not so _lovesick, _you may have realised that _yes, _he does love you and _yes, _he does want you." Athena shot us both a smug smile. I leaned down to Annabeth's ear, "Of course I still want and love you." She smiled up at me and Athena glared at me. Poseidon butted in and I'm sure that if he hadn't, I'd be dead right now. Poseidon smiled good-naturedly and said to Athena, "Come, Athena, they will understand their mistake should they be hurt, if they do not get hurt, well that will be great for all of us. I do not want to see my son hurt any more than you wish to see your daughter hurt, but I'm afraid we cannot force them apart if every part of their being wishes to be together," He shrugged, then turned to me, clapped me on the back and said "I wish you well son, I hope you don't get hurt as a result of this. Boy, do the right thing, whatever you believe it to be." He clapped me on the back once more and turned to Athena, "Are you ready to go back to Olympus?"

**Annabeth's POV:**

Poseidon turned to my mother, "Are you ready to go back to Olympus?" My mother nodded, then turned to me and said "Child, I wish you well. I hope you see the mistake you are making before it is too late. Do not hurt let him hurt you, child. Do not let your emotions cloud your logical thinking. Annabeth, you know you are amongst my favourite children, do not do anything stupid, do not make me disown you, child. Farewell." She patted my shoulder awkwardly then turned to Poseidon, "I am ready." She stated, and then, Percy and I barely had time to turn away before Poseidon and Athena disappeared in a flash of light. As soon as they had gone, Percy closed the door and I turned to him "What did she say to you?" I asked urgently.

"She reminded me of our chat on Olympus," Percy shrugged "she told me it will end badly, and if I hurt you, she will hurt me. At least you know your mother loves you." Percy shrugged again. "I love you, Annabeth, and I promise, that I will _never ever _hurt you and that's not just because I'm scared of what Athena will do to me." I chuckled softly, he continued, "Annabeth, I promise, right now, that I'll be here, until you don't want me anymore."

"You'll be here a while then," I laughed.

"Really? You really love me?" I hit my arm.

"Don't be surprised, I _am _capable of love you know, Seaweed Brain. I'm not _just _a logical thinker."

"Are you sure? I mean, remember when were twelve _'Athena always has a plan'_?" He asked, chuckling. I blushed and swatted him away. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me, placing a soft kiss on my lips, then I heard a voice from the other sideof the room. "Who was that? I felt a very strong aura around here." Grover muttered, interrupting us. "Why do people around here have such _bad timing?_" Percy muttered. I laughed and turned to Grover, "My mom and Percy's dad." I told him.

"P-Poseidon and A-Athena? Were here? Oh gods! Why?" Grover asked .

"To tell us we were going to get hurt if the relationship carried on."

"I'm so sorry," Grover walked over to us, "What are you going to do?"

"We're staying together," Percy said, "If we get hurt," He shrugged, "Well, at least we'll know we didn't stop at the first obstacle. But, to be honest, I don't see how we will get hurt, I love Annabeth too much to ever even think of hurting her."

"And I love him just as much."

"No, you don't." He teased.

"Yes, I do." I teased back. He poked my sides and I doubled over, Percy fell to the floor laughing and I jumped on him, "Annabeth….. Get….. Off!" he wheezed.

"Are you calling me fat?" I gasped.

"What? NO!"

"You're calling me fat aren't you?" I asked, tears streaming down my face, it was from laughing, but Percy didn't know that. I pushed myself up and ran to his room. I shut the door. I heard Thalia leave the kitchen at the sound of the door slamming, I could hear her muffled voice through the door.

**Thalia's POV:**

I heard Percy's door slam shut, I stood up wearily, thinking _what's happened now? _I went into the living room to see Percy lying on the floor with a confused look on his face, "What've you done now?" I sighed.

"Well, I poked Annabeth's sides and then she doubled over so I fell to the floor, laughing and she jumped on top of me, so I told her to get off and she accused me of calling her fat and stormed off to my room." He shrugged, he was hopeless. I don't think Annabeth was serious, but I went to check on her anyway. I went into Percy's room to find her laughing, "He's really confused, you know?" I said to her, sighing.

"Serves him right for poking my sides," she shrugged, still laughing.

Oh gods, what were we going to do with them?

**A/N:**

**Did you guys like the chapter? Review if you did, or didn't. Just remember, reviews make me write faster. **

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl xox**


	4. Shopping!

**A/N: Hey Guys,**

**Here's a little early new year present for ya's, it could also be a sorry-for-my-mistake-last-chapter-present. Call it what you like. Also, I keep forgetting so please let me just say: Unfortunately, all rights for the PJO franchise are reserved to Rick Riordan, I have no rights over the franchise, the only rights I hold are to the plot to this fanfic. Rick Riordan (although I would love to be this guy, I'm not), holds all rights to the characters etc.**

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl xox **

**Percy's POV:**

Annabeth came out of the bedroom with Thalia, they were both laughing, which I hoped was a good sign. I rushed over to her. "You know I didn't mean it, don't you?" I gasped. I couldn't believe that she would think that I thought that she was fat. I would never imply that. "Yeah, I know, Seaweed Brain." She laughed.

"Why did you say it then?"

"You shouldn't have poked my sides and there was no other way to get you back." She shrugged.

"Annabeth, I think you went a little too far." I sighed,  
"I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain, forgive me?" She asked.

"Sure," I sighed, I couldn't stay mad at her, besides, it's out of character for her to do something like that anyway. "Hey, Perce?" Grover asked. "Can we do some Christmas shopping? I mean, I want to get something for Juniper, so I would appreciate the girls' help."

"Sure," I shrugged, "If the girls and Nico are up for it?" Annabeth and Thalia nodded. Nico appeared at the kitchen door, "Up for what?"

"Christmas shopping?" I said,

"Sure," he shrugged, "I haven't done any Christmas shopping yet?"

"I haven't either, come on. Mom! Do you want anything? We're going Christmas shopping!" My mom emerged from the kitchen, laughing,

"You… Shopping?" She asked, "Wow, Annabeth, he must really like you, Percy never shops. Like, ever. Have fun." She went back into the kitchen, still laughing. Everyone else was laughing, too. "Right, people, enough laughing at my expense," I grumbled, "it's time to go." I walked out. I could hear the laughing dying down and then I heard them following me, "are you coming?" I asked. I slowed down, waiting for them, then I heard them all coming toward me. "How slow do you all walk?" I asked Annabeth, "Faster than you, Seaweed Brain," she chuckled.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged.

"Oh, Gods." Thalia sighed,

"Bring it on," Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "First one to the elevator wins?" she asked. I nodded. We both walked as quick as we could, she was a little behind me and did a short sprint to catch up, it ended in us both running and laughing until we reached the elevator. "I won!" I declared.

"No, I think you'll find I won." Annabeth said, it was partially true, we got to the elevator at the same time. "Come on, children, lets not argue." Thalia said from behind us, "I think it's fair to say you tied." Me and Annabeth grumbled, but shut up. Thalia could be scary, especially when she had Aegis, her shield, which was modelled similar to the one her father, Zeus, had as a gift from Athena. I could see that she, like me, had her shield with her. "Thalia, why do you have Aegis with you?"

"That's like me asking why do you have your shield and Riptide with you." She said.

"Well, I kind of can't get rid of Riptide, I mean, not that I'd want to, but it follows me, constantly re-appearing in my pocket." I shrugged. "Do you have your spear as well?" Thalia had two magic objects, the first was Aegis, her shield, which was disguised as a bracelet and she also had a spear, which was disguised as a mace canister. "Yeah," she said, "it's with me. Why?"

"For safety," I said, "I mean, we are four powerful demigods, we're bound to attract monsters if we're out together. Don't you think?" She nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, Nico, do you have your sword?" She asked, he nodded. That reminded me of something that happened the night we found Nico. "Hey, Nico," I laughed, "Do you remember the night we found you? And you asked me whether my sword ever ran out of ink?" I laughed. Nico laughed with me, but blushed slightly.

"I was only 10." He protested.

"I wanted to kill you that night, some of the things you said."

"Why? I sort of missed most of it." Annabeth asked.

"Just some of the things he asked. I cant remember most of them, but it was just constant question firing, about you, us, what would happen, about everything. The gods, Thalia, me. Just constant!"

"I was curious!" he protested. I ruffled his hair.

"I'm so glad we're still friends, and I hate to bring it up, Nico. But I'm truly sorry about Bianca. There really wasn't anything we could do, any of us." Thalia and Grover nodded. "There really wasn't anything we could do, mate." Grover said.

"I understand that now, I want you guys to forgive me for blaming you." He said, hanging his head. "Nico, you were upset, your sister had just died, and I promised to do my best to keep her safe, of course you'd blame me. But I really did try, it was Bianca's decision to do what she did, and it was a truly brave one." I lowered my head. "Can we stop talking about this now? I'm kind of on a downer and I want to be in a good mood for Christmas. Thinking of Bianca is reminding me of the past." Nico said. "'Course." I said and we picked up a different topic of conversation, thanks to Thalia.

"So, what does everyone want for Christmas?" I asked. I received "I don't know" from everybody. "Thalia, I need to borrow you." I grabbed her wrist.

"Sure," she shrugged. "Let's go. Annabeth, take Nico and Grover to get some gifts please?" Annabeth nodded. Thalia and I walked away,

"So I guess you know what I want help with?" I asked.

"Yeah, and if I help you with Annabeth, will you help me with Nico?" She asked. I nodded. "We forgot to set a meeting place." I sighed. "Should we go back?"

"No, lets get what we are looking for then go and look for them. Then you go find Annabeth and I'll find Nico and Grover can choose a couple. Yeah?" I nodded. We went in search of Christmas gifts. Our decorations were already up in the apartment, so I had no need of searching for decorations, I only had to choose gifts, it was the day before Christmas Eve, I suppose I'd left it a little late this year. Pretty much like I do every year, I suppose.

"So, what do you want to buy Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think jewellery. Maybe something to do with an owl or a purple rose?"

"What does a purple rose mean?" I knew the owls symbolized Athena. But a purple rose? "It symbolizes eternal love, idiot." She sighed. Just how was I meant to know that? "Does Annabeth know that?" I asked,

"Well that's a stupid question. Of course Annabeth knows that!" Thalia sighed again.

"Well, if I see anything to do with them, I'll buy it."

"Let me approve of it first, Annabeth is my best friend, I know her inside and out. Okay?" I nodded, grateful of Thalia's help. The truth was, if she wasn't helping me. I don't know what I'd do.

*1 hour later*

We were in our third jewellery store when I saw it, the perfect gift for Annabeth, it was a charm bracelet, with little roses around it, and a silver heart dangling, which could be engraved with a message. I thought it was perfect, I asked Thalia and she agreed. Within 10 minutes, I had bought the charm bracelet, had some charms taken off and replaced so it was a perfect symbol of our relationship and had a message engraved onto it. I was truly excited to see her face on Christmas morning when she opened the box to see this. Thalia had made me promise that I wouldn't let Annabeth open up the box until she and Nico were at our apartment. We were now off to find Nico's present. "To be honest, Thalia, I think you know him better than I do." I shrugged. I had also gotten my mum's present whilst I was at the jewellery shop, Thalia had helped me pick her present too. I helped her pick out a present for Nico, and got one for him myself, then we found Grover a present and were off to find the others.

**A/N: Wooh! I know it's a little late to be Christmas Eve/Christmas Day etc. but I will try and get these done before the Christmas Season is over! Please remember to Review! Review! Review! :D**

**Thanks,**

**DreamerGirl xox**


	5. Christmas Eve

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi Lovelies, **

**I'm sorry for not being able to update much, guys. Life's a bitch and mine's no exception -.- But what can you do? In other words, I'll try and update as much as I can over the next few weeks but that won't be often. Sorry guys. I don't have much to say this chapter except for. Read! Enjoy! Review! Please? **

**As always, I'd like to say thanks for being the best readers ever! I love you guys.**

**Thanks,**

**Love,**

**DreamerGirl xox**

*** Christmas Eve ***

**Percy's POV:**

Everything's Perfect! I have Annabeth's present! I also have Thalia's, Grover's, , Nico's, Mom's, Paul's and I would have gotten one for Dad but what do you buy a god? I even got Tyson one in case he appeared anytime near Christmas. Well, there is one little slip-up. I've lost Annabeth. I know, I know, it's near-impossible to lose a person, but Annabeth isn't a _normal _person, she's Annabeth, you're probably also thinking about how I believe that things are perfect if my girlfriend is missing? Well, as I said, Annabeth is Annabeth, and she'll always find her way back. Right? Well, right now, I'm chilling waiting for her to get back. I hope she gets back soon, it's probably a misunderstanding, right? Like last time, when I woke up and she'd gone, but when it came to it, she'd only gone for a morning walk to clear her head.

*2 hours later*

Right, I'm going to look for her! It has been over 2.5 hours now, and she still hasn't come back! What is _wrong _with her? Maybe she's done a runner, I don't want to find out, so I'm going to look for her. I got to the door, before Grover got to me, panting, probably from running from the elevator, "Percy!" he bleated anxiously, "is Tyson here?"

"No, why?" I asked. _Was Tyson coming?_

"Because there's a strong smell of monsters from the elevator, leading outside and through the streets, I picked it up on my way here. Where's Annabeth?" He panted.

"Missing! Dammit, Grover! Do you think anything got her?" I was really worried, I mean, I knew Annabeth could probably take care of herself, but that didn't stop me worrying about her. I thought to the last time Annabeth went missing, I touched my hair, where the grey streak had grown out a while ago, but we had both had the same painful reminder of then, when we had both held the weight of the sky on our shoulders, literally. Atlas had made us hold his burden. That was the same year I lost two friends, Bianca di Angelo (yes, Nico's sister), and Zoe Nightshade, one of the hunters of Artemis. We found Annabeth then, and I pray to gods that we'll find her again now. Grover was standing, speechless, "Grover! What's wrong with you? Come on! We need to go! Now! Call Nico and Thalia on the way! We might need their help." I grabbed his arm and spun to go to the elevator, but in my haste to find my girlfriend, I ran past possibly one of the most hideous creatures I have ever seen – and no, it wasn't my biology teacher – it was Mrs Dodds, a fury. As if my sixth grade pre-algebra teacher wasn't enough – she had to be a fury. So, to shorten that sentence, a fury – one of Hades' messenger/servant thingies – was standing outside my apartment, hissing at me. "What do you want?" I spat, sensing that it had something to do with the mysterious disappearance of my girlfriend, "Perce, be nice to the kindly one, the kindly one may hurt you." Grover whispered.

Mrs Dodds smiled "The satyr is right. I can hurt you. I know where your little girlfriend is," she hissed, "and if you don't follow me, you won't be getting her back!"

"That still doesn't answer my question. What in Hades do you want?" I spat.

"Now, honey!" she smiled sweetly, "now, if you know what's good for you, you'll follow me and find your girlfriend, before Ceberus gets to her." She winked and walked away. Grudgingly, I followed her, Grover hot on my heels, "Percy," he hissed, "what are you doing? You're going to get killed!"

"Grover," I sighed, "if she knows where Annabeth is, I'll find out, I wont get hurt, stay here in case anyone comes."

"No, Perce, I'm coming with you."

"No, Grover. Stay here, please?" Grover shook his head stubbornly, I gave up. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Okay." Grover smiled, satisfied. I continued walking. "Look, old lady, where are we going?" I asked Mrs Dodds.

"Hades wants to see you, it's a friendly summoning."

"Why do you have Annabeth then?" I scowled, how in Hades was this going to be a _friendly _visit if they had robbed my girlfriend? "It's regarding his son." Mrs Dodds informed me before taking a sharp right turn, I didn't take note of where we were going, but I found myself pretty much instantly appearing in the Underworld. Mrs Dodds had picked Grover and I up and carried us somewhere.

We had now been thrown on the floor. I could see Annabeth in the corner of the room, next to a throne I knew to be Hades' throne. I was in a bad mood, they had robbed my girlfriend and dragged me to the Underworld. For what? To talk about Nico's welfare? My hand gripped my ballpoint pen, Riptide, ready to pull it out if needed. "Ah, Percy Jackson, my favourite nephew." Hades purred. I rolled my eyes. Since when did this guy purr? What did he want for gods' sake? I ignored him and walked to where Annabeth was sitting, she shook her head, I found myself being thrown backwards and I hit the wall. "Yes, Hades?" I asked, irritated.

"It's concerning Nico." He spat.

"Couldn't decide what to buy him for Christmas?" I joked. Hades didn't take it lightly.

"Shut up and listen child!" he commanded. "Now, I have a problem, and you're going to fix it. Nico and I have been in conflict recently, so I require your help to get him back on my side. Nico has refused to see me. He has refused his summons!"

Grover gasped. "r-refused his summons?" his eyes widened.

"In all due respect, sir, what does this have to do with me?" I asked, "I do not want to get involved with conflict between m cousin and uncle."

"But you _will _get involved Percy Jackson. Because, until you speak to my son, I am keeping your little girlfriend here." Hade's smirked. I almost hit him.

"What do you mean? You're keeping my girlfriend? Why? What has Annabeth done? I'll speak to Nico, on one condition."

"What?" Hades sighed, "I'm tired with this conversation. Guards! Take him home."

"Hades, give me Annabeth, and I swear on the River Styx I'll speak to Nico." Hades yawned. "Fine, alright," he shoved Annabeth into my arms. "Now, Guards! Take them home. Talk to him, Percy Jackson, make him see sense. I want it done before the New Year! Now, go!" and then the guards took us away.

When we arrived home, I hugged Annabeth fiercely. "Are you okay?" I asked, kissing her. She nodded. I turned to Grover. "You?" I asked him. He nodded,

"Fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go." He smiled awkwardly then walked out of the building. Annabeth and I watched him go. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" I asked. She nodded. "Seaweed Brain, I'm fine. Now go call Nico, you've got a promise to keep." She smiled. I sighed.

"This is going to be awkward." I sighed, preparing to talk to my cousin. "Why did he pick Christmas Eve?"

**A/N: Hey Guys,**

**Sorry this chapter was so crappy. But I tried, I just couldn't write at the time I wrote it and I'm trying to get this finished, since it isn't meant to last long, I'm just going through major parts until the New Year and then I'm going to end it. It'll be a maximum of another 5/6 chapters. **

**Thanks for your amazing support and for being amazing people,**

**Love,**

**DreamerGirl xox**


	6. Christmas Day

**A/N: Hey guys, **

**3 more chapters left after this one. Hope you enjoy the ending of the story. #**

**Thanks for your support,**

**Love,**

**DreamerGirl x**

*Christmas Day*

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up and walked into the kitchen to see Sally and Paul making breakfast. "Where's Percy?" I asked.

"One Guess." Sally smiled, I walked straight into the living room, where Percy was sat next to the Christmas tree and all of the presents. "You're such a Seaweed Brain." I smiled.

"I'm your Seaweed Brain, though." He smiled back, opening his arms out to me, I walked into them gladly, cuddling into him as I sat down next to him on the floor, being enveloped in his warmth and smell. He kissed the top of my head before resting his chin on my forehead. "I wonder what'll happen next." I murmured.

"What?" He asked, puzzled.

"It seems like every time I'm truly happy, life laughs and is like 'oh, wait a second' then it just messes things up, for me, for us." I sighed, he laughed.

"I love you, Annabeth. I'm going to make sure nothing ruins this day for us." He said, tilting back my head to look into my eyes, he kissed my forehead and my nose, before moving onto my cheeks and finally my lips. His lips lingered on mine for a while before Paul walked into the room and cleared his throat. Percy pulled away from me and groaned a little under his breath at the interruption. "Nico, Thalia, Grover and Juniper are on their way." He informed us, before exiting the room again.

"Do you think Nico will be mad at me?" Percy asked worriedly. He looked so cute like this.

"No, Seaweed Brain. You've explained to him why you did it, haven't you? Did he listen?"

"He listened, yeah. I don't know what he'll do, though." Percy sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Annabeth. You're my Wise Girl."

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." I smiled,

"Okay, mushy moment over." He grinned, "Can we open gifts?"

"No, Percy. You're such a child." I chuckled. "Wait until the others get here."

"But they'll take so long!" he whined.

"Percy, they're on their way. Come and get some breakfast." I said, pulling him up from the floor. He reluctantly allowed me to pull him into the kitchen.

"Can we have some breakfast, please? Or some ingredients? I'll make us breakfast." I offered politely.

"No, it's okay, honey. I always make Percy blue pancakes on Christmas Day. Would you like some?" She asked, I nodded.

"Please." I said. She nodded and turned away, making the pancakes.

We were about halfway through eating our breakfast when Nico, Thalia and Grover arrived. "Would you like something to eat?" Sally asked them. Nico, Thalia and Juniper politely declined, telling her that they'd already eaten, Grover accepted the offer and ate a whole two servings, much to Percy's amusement. Nico wasn't upset with Percy at all, he understood exactly what he'd done and why he'd done it.

*Flashback*

"Nico, I'm sorry, man. Your dad asked me to talk to you." Percy spoke into the phone, his head ducked.

"What?" Nico sighed. Percy explained what had happened yesterday.

"I'm sorry, Perce. I'll talk to him. I'll keep you and Annabeth safe, thanks man." Nico said courteously.

"It's alright. Thanks for agreeing to talk to him."

"I'll talk to him alright." Nico said, leaving Percy wondering about what was in store for Hades.

*Present Time*

When it got to opening presents, I must say, the boys had done well with their girlfriends. Percy bought me an exquisite charm bracelet, with a silver heart, purple rose, an owl, a trident and a lightning bolt on it (the purple rose to signify eternal love, the owl to symbolise Athena, the trident for Poseidon and the lightning bolt to symbolise how we met each other and the first quest we embarked on together) the silver heart dangled from the middle, saying 'To my Wise Girl, From your Seaweed Brain x' it was so sweet it made me cry. He was concerned that I didn't like it at first but I reassured him I did, making him feel evidently happier. Grover bought Juniper a heart locket with a picture and message in, to which he held the key and Nico bought Thalia a necklace, with similar thought to it as Percy had to the charm bracelet he gave to me. After we'd exchanged gifts, everyone thanking everyone else, it was already time for lunch, we ate lunch and we were all happy, laughing and enjoying 'family time,' because, if you thought about it, we were all one happy family.

**A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter? Not one of my best I know, but I try **** review please? It'll make me a very happy person and let me update faster ;) **

**Love you guys, **

**DreamerGirl x**


	7. Boxing Day

Coming Home For Christmas

Chapter 7

*Boxing Day*

Percy's POV:

"Morning Beautiful." I smiled at Annabeth, kissing her cheek before sitting on a stool at the kitchen whilst watching her move around the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Morning Seaweed Brain." She smiled, "How'd you sleep?"

"Well. You?" I asked, not really seeing the point in small talk, but playing along anyway.

"Fine, thanks." She moved her wrist up to pick up some plates and I saw she had the bracelet on. I was so happy. Yesterday, I wasn't sure if she liked it, but now it was clear, what with her walking around the apartment wearing it. "You liked it?" I asked in awe. She looked at me like I was stupid. "The bracelet. You like it?" I asked. She nodded, rolling her grey eyes. "Well, duh. It's gorgeous. Even if it was the ugliest thing in the world, I'd love it because you bought it for me." I grinned and she matched my facial expression. It ended in us both laughing hysterically for no reason and then her placing some blue pancakes in front of me. "I watched your mom make them yesterday." She explained when she saw the confused expression on my face. "You know I learn quickly." She laughed.

"These are great." I said, around a mouthful of half-eaten pancakes. She looked at me with disgust, but the look soon changed to amusement. "Percy, please have more manners than that." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, mother." I sighed.

"What's this about mother?" My mom asked, walking into the kitchen. Annabeth laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"I was speaking with my mouth full-"

"Perseus! That's rude!" My mom interrupted.

"So is interrupting people…" I muttered under my breath, Annabeth heard and elbowed me lightly in the ribs. I shrugged and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Let's do something!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the table."

"Like?" I urged.

"Umm, movies?" She asked, I shrugged.

"Sure, go get ready." I said, she nodded, trailing out of the room, I followed her, going to get a shower and get dressed. I left my room to see Annabeth already ready and waiting for me.

(Annabeth's outfit:  cgi/set?id=70024053)

I hugged her and grabbed her hand, tugging her out of the door. I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and hugging her with my free arm, Annabeth mirrored my actions, thanking her as we walked outside. "Do you want to invite the others?" I asked her.

She looked up at me guiltily. "I sorta wanted today to be about us." She shrugged.

"It's fine, I, for one, don't have a problem with spending the day with you." I told her, she laughed.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain. Come on," she said, tugging me out of the building and outside. "What movie do you want to watch?" she asked. I shrugged.

"It's up to you." I told her.

"You really wanna do that?" She grinned at me. I shrugged, not sure what I was getting myself into.

*After the movie*

Annabeth's POV:

The movie I chose was quite good, actually, in my opinion. We watched 'Life of Pi, 3D', Percy didn't seem to mind it, either. But he was more interested in the popcorn. When we got outside, he pulled me to the nearest park and we just hung out there for the rest of the day, laughing and teasing eachother.

Thalia's POV:

I heard a knock on the door and reluctantly tore my eyes from the tv and my body from the couch to answer it. "Thalia!" I heard a familiar voice, muffled behind the door. When I opened up, I saw Nico leaning against the doorframe, smiling slightly. He had his usual black army jacket and black jeans on, but he also had his new black watch I had bought him. I grinned when I saw him and he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pecking my lips lightly. I felt as his lips curved against mine and he pulled back smiling. He looked at my outfit and said, "Day in, then?" with amusement in his voice. I raised an eyebrow at him, then looked down and realised what I had on.

(My outfit:  cgi/set?id=70126468)

"Yup," I smiled, "Movie day?" He nodded,

"If that's what you want, Thals."

"Nico, it's not all about me." I reminded him.

"It is for me." He said, kissing the top of my head, before walking past me and into the living room, collapsing on the couch. I followed him and pulled him back up, "You sort the movie, I'll get the snacks." I ordered, he nodded and crawled over to the tv, looking at the stacks of dvds situated around it. I entered the kitchen and got together some candy and popcorn before returning to the living room, arms full of junk food. I settled onto the couch next to Nico, leaning on him and spreading the food on the floor around us. "You okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, fine." I pulled the arms of my hoodie around my hands and Nico frowned down at me. "Cold?" I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him, I leaned my head on his shoulder and he started up the movie. Sitting on the couch with my boyfriend, having a movie day, it was the most relaxing Boxing Day I'd ever had and it made my head wander to how Percy and Annabeth were spending the day.


	8. New Year

Coming Home for Christmas

Chapter 8

*New Year's Eve*

Percy's POV:

Annabeth laughed loudly, I realised how much I'd missed the sound of her laugh, right now, we were twirling through the apartment, laughing carelessly and just fooling around. We were dressed pretty casually, too. (Annabeth's outfit: cgi/set?id=71933574). We were laughing and twirling when Paul and my mom walked in, rubbing sleep out of their eyes. "Kids, what the hell are you doing awake at this time? It's 10am and you're waltzing through the apartment like there's no tomorrow." My mom groaned.

"Sorry, mom." I said, Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Annabeth, do you want to go out for a while?" I asked, "Like, go for a walk or something?"

"Sure, Percy. Let me go get changed." I gave her a sceptical look, "You might want to get changed, too, Seaweed Brain, we're in New York, it's cold outside." I nodded and quickly showered and changed. I came outside and she was sitting on the couch, waiting for me, a smirk on her face already washed and dressed (outfit: cgi/set?id=71937443). She looked really cute and casual. I held out my hand for her and she jumped up, grabbing my hand and allowing me to pull her out of the apartment, once I'd shut the door she turned to me. "Right, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked. Damn, she knew me so well.

"How did you know I wanted to talk about something?" I asked, smirking.

"Percy, you don't just go for walks, you obviously want to talk about something, so spill." She smirked. I pulled her out of the building and into the park outside our apartment, we sat down on a bench.

"Okay, so, I kind of have something I want to give you." I said, looking into her grey eyes. I pulled two small boxes out of my pocket, I handed her the bigger one first. She opened it up and her grey eyes lit up with happiness. She pulled it out to show me. "Percy, it's beautiful, look!"

"I know, I bought it." I chuckled.

"Thank you so much, Percy." Her eyes were misty.

"Don't cry, baby, I have one more thing for you, Wise Girl." I winked and she looked at me, shocked. I handed her the smaller box, she opened it and I thought she was going to cry.

Annabeth's POV:

Both gifts were breath taking. The first was an infinity necklace and the second was a promise ring, with the words _I love you _written on it. (Gifts: cgi/set?id=71939405). They were both so beautiful I almost cried. I tackled Percy with a massive hug. "I love you, too, Seaweed Brain. But I didn't get you anything." I said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You don't have to, you're perfect, Annabeth, and I just wanted to make sure you're mine forever." He smiled and I smiled along with him. I thought back to when we were younger, when I was twelve and I first met him and I sort of hated him but sort of liked him, back then he was just Seaweed Brain, then, after I lost him when I was kidnapped, I realised how much I really liked him, then there was the Battle of the Labyrinth, which was our first kiss and then after the battle with the titans, when we first got together, on his sixteenth birthday. I realised just how much we'd been through together. "Annabeth?" He waved a hand in front of my face. "You okay?" he said, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Yeah, I was just thinking how much we've been through,"

"It's been an emotional rollercoaster ride, hasn't it?" He laughed, pulling me closer to him.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." I said and he knew what I meant, indirectly, the ring was the first time he'd said I love you, I was letting him know that it wasn't one sided, that I loved him, too.

*5 hours later*

"Percy, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Percy's mom bustled about the apartment, trying to get things ready and organize everything. We were going to a New Year's Party with Thalia, Nico and Grover and it was my last night here, we just wanted everything to be perfect. (My outfit: cgi/set?id=71942943). Percy burst out of his room in a shirt and dressy jeans. I pecked his lips and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Kids, you ready?" Sally asked, we nodded. "Then come on," we walked out of the door and met Thalia, Nico and Grover outside the building. (Thalia's outfit: cgi/set?id=71943325). Thalia came over and hugged me whilst Percy, Grover and Nico did them man-hug things. "Thals! You look lovely." I complimented her, it was true, she did, she rarely ever wore dresses so I was proud of her for putting this lovely ensemble together. "Speak for yourself." She muttered and I smiled.

"Right, girls, are you ready?" Nico asked, holding out his arm for Thalia, those two were too adorable. I grabbed onto Percy's arm and we got two cabs to the venue. The party was great, we danced, laughed, sung and partied until midnight. Then we got to the countdown. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" Percy and I joined in the countdown until his lips were on mine, when we pulled away for air, he smiled at me. "Happy New Year, Wise Girl"

"Happy New Year, Seaweed Brain. I love you." I pecked him once more on the lips.

"I love you too," he said, kissing me back, then we were engulfed in hugs from his mother, Paul, Thalia, Nico and Grover, it really had been a wonderful year, some of the worst things had happened, like the deaths of some of my closest friends – namely Luke, Silena and Beckendorf – but in the end I'd gotten Percy and we loved each other, for the first time in life, I was truly happy with what I had.


	9. Goodbyes and I Love You's

**A/N: So, this is my last chapter to this story. Will everyone read and review for me? Pretty please? I'm writing another PJO story, but it won't be up for a while and I'm not sure if it's to everyone's taste. **

**Please don't hate on me **** I love all my readers and I hope they love me too. **

**Love you all**

**Thank you for everything. For reading, for enjoying (hopefully), favouriting, reviewing, everything. THANK YOU FOR BEING AMAZING. **

**-DreamerGirl x**

Percy's POV:

Annabeth was leaving today, I was a bit upset, since this might be my last chance to see her until summer, but I know we'll probably find a way to see each other beforehand. "Are you ready?" Annabeth sounded stressed. I looked up from my seat on the couch. "Yeah, are you?" she nodded.

"Come on, then." I held out my hand for her to grab onto and grabbed her bags.

"No!" she protested.

"What?" I asked,

"My bags! Let me carry them." She insisted, I groaned and passed them over to her. "Thanks, Percy."

"Right, come on, if Thalia doesn't get to see you before you go home she will personally kill me." I warned her. She laughed and pulled me and her suitcase out of the door, my mom and Paul were standing downstairs, waiting for us, I was going to drive her in Paul's car.

"Goodbye, Annabeth, we'll miss you." My mom told her with tears in her eyes. She hugged us both tightly.

"I'll miss you all, too." Annabeth said, tears in her grey eyes, Paul gave her a quick hug and a wave and we were off.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Percy." She said as I was driving. The thought of being without her made my heart melt.

"I'll miss you more." I said.

"I'll miss you most." She said, "I love you, but I have to go."

"And I have to walk you into the airport." He took my hand and my bags and pulled me into the airport, where Thalia, Nico, Grover and Juniper were waiting to say goodbye to her. I kissed her passionately and she kissed back… until Grover cleared his throat, smirking, I shot him a death glare but let Annabeth go. Thalia pushed me out of the way and hugged Annabeth. "Don't you let anything hurt you, understand? If you die I will personally bring you back to life just to kill you again." She warned Annabeth, Annabeth nodded frantically, giving Nico, Juniper and Grover quick hugs before returning to Thalia and I, she gave us both another hug, kissing me on the lips before turning to go. "Bye, Seaweed Brain." She murmured.

"Bye, Wise Girl, see you next holiday." I called as she walked away. A tear was rolling down Thalia's cheek and it took all my power to stop myself from crying. "I love you." I called as she walked away, our friends froze but she turned back "I love you too." She smiled, before walking away to catch her plane home.

Annabeth's POV:

Percy and I kissed passionately, that was until Grover cleared his throat. We pulled away reluctantly to see Grover's smirking face. Percy's expression was thunderous. The expression _'If looks could kill' _came into my mind. I suppressed a laugh. Thalia came up to us, pushing Percy out of the way to hug me. "Don't you let anything hurt you, understand? If you die, I will personally bring you back to life just to kill you again." She warned me, a lump formed in my throat and I nodded frantically, not trusting my voice. I gave Nico, Grover and Juniper quick hugs before returning before Percy and Thalia once more. The two best friends I'd ever had (the exception being Luke… But he was no longer with us). I hugged them both once more, pecking Percy on the lips for the last time. I muttered my goodbyes to Thalia before turning to Percy, "Bye, Seaweed Brain." I murmured lowly, trying to keep my voice even.

"Bye, Wise Girl. See you next holiday." He said, a note of determination in his voice. This is why I love him, he's just as determined as I am when fighting for something he wants, needs or loves. I turned to walk away, still battling with the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. A saw a tear rolling down Thalia's cheek out of the corner of my eye and I saw Percy fighting not to cry, I don't think I've ever seen him fight against something this much, even when battling Kronos. I began walking away.

"I love you." Percy called out to me, as I approached my terminal. I could almost feel all of our friends freeze as the words left his mouth, but I turned back, "I love you, too." I smiled, before turning my back to catch my plane. I fought the tears until I rounded a corner, no longer able to control them and no longer in the view of my makeshift family, I let them go. I walked on, though, stopping the tears as soon as they left my eyes. _I know I'll see him again. _I told myself as I walked away. _At summer if not before. He'll still love me. Everything will be the same. _

**A/N: As I said before, this story is over now. I love you all and thank you for everything. Thanks for just supporting me and I just have to say a quick disclaimer: All rights are reserved to Rick Riordan. I don't own these characters, I only own the plot to MY STORY. **

**Sort of ruins things, doesn't it?**

**Love you all. Thanks for being so amazing. **

**-DreamerGirl 3 xx**


End file.
